


The Loneliest Day

by xRabbitx



Series: The Lion's Trust [5]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Angst, I made myself sad, Khadgar is bae, LionTrust, M/M, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He has spent too many years feeling unclean and unwanted, and he’s not about to go back to that again. He resolutely, as if to prove a point to the ghosts in his head, turns around to bury himself in Anduin’s arms.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>And the day started out so well. The Gilnean envoy arrives in Lordaeron for negotiations, and they're a bunch of cocks. Anduin is not a cock at all, but Khadgar is forever bae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loneliest Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I listen to Sigur Rós while writing fic! Don't blame me, blame Iceland!
> 
> I apologize for any typos. It was difficult seeing the screen through all these tears.

~*~

  
  
They don’t talk about it. They don’t talk about it at all. Khadgar is too surprised to say anything, and Anduin doesn’t say it again. He snuggles close up against Khadgar’s back, buries his face in Khadgar’s hair and falls asleep. Khadgar lies awake for a while, staring at the opposite wall through the dark. No one has ever told him they loved him. At least what he remembers. Well, there was that old mage with the insisting, wandering hands who would frantically whisper that he loved him in dark corners of abandoned corridors. That really isn’t the same. Khadgar swallows down a sick feeling and squeezes his eyes shut, trying to push the mage’s cold hands out of his mind and focus on the feeling of Anduin’s warm hand on his hip instead. He has spent too many years feeling unclean and unwanted, and he’s not about to go back to that again. He resolutely, as if to prove a point to the ghosts in his head, turns around to bury himself in Anduin’s arms. Anduin lets out a muffled snore and presses Khadgar closer against his chest. Khadgar falls asleep with Anduin’s chest hair tickling his cheek.  
They are woken up by the sound of a horn the next morning. Anduin jerks and is subsequently almost strangled to death by Khadgar’s thick hair in his face.  
      “What the—?” Anduin splutters and tries to find his way out of the jungle that is Khadgar’s mane. Khadgar is lying half on top of him, on his back, with one arm hanging over the side of the bed, snoring softly. He grunts and blinks his eyes open as Anduin squirms under him.  
      “Mmh? Wha’s happening?” he yawns.  
      “Oh, nothing,” Anduin replies, muffled by Khadgar’s hair. “You’re just trying to murder me in my sleep with your hair, but that’s totally fine.”  
      “Mm’sorry,” Khadgar hums, rolling around so he can settle with his head on Anduin’s shoulder, still not properly awake yet.  
      “S’okay,” Anduin says, sliding his fingers into Khadgar’s hair to grab a hold and tilt Khadgar’s head back a bit. “I just like your hair better between my fingers than up my nose.”  
      “Hmm,” Khadgar purrs with a smile, his eyes closed, and his lips are so damn kissable that Anduin just can’t hold himself back—not that he really wants to, to be honest. Khadgar’s lips are soft and warm, and he makes the most infuriatingly adorable noises into Anduin’s mouth. He’s so emerged in the kiss that he doesn’t notice Khadgar’s hand slipping under the blanket and down his belly until he feels warm fingers close around his dick.  
      “Ah,” Anduin breathes out. “You found something there, huh?”  
      “I did, yeah,” Khadgar hums as he begins to stroke the shaft, fully enjoy the way he can feel it swelling in his hand. He keeps going, stroking a little faster, until Anduin’s cock is so hard it’s tenting the blanket. Then he sits up and pulls the blanket off Anduin, so Anduin lies there, all naked and at full mast.  
      “What are you doing?” Anduin asks as Khadgar leans over him, but Anduin gets his answer when he sees Khadgar reaching for the bottle of oil next to the bed. Anduin’s dick jumps in a hard jerk against his belly, and he bites his bottom lip a bit as he watches Khadgar drip some oil into his hand. When Khadgar’s slicked fingers close around his dick once again, Anduin can’t keep quiet. He arches slightly on the bed, his eyes fluttering closed as he lets out a long, soft moan.  
      “You’re so sensitive,” Khadgar murmurs, watching Anduin squirm in the sheets. He finds it funny that such a big, dangerous warrior like Anduin Lothar, the lion of Stormwind, can be turned into a writhing, moaning mess by a man almost half his age. It’s arousing as hell, but it’s almost beautiful. Khadgar gets a little bit lost in watching Anduin, and he almost forgets what he wanted to do. As much as he would love to sit here and just milk Anduin’s dick dry, Khadgar has other plans. Once Anduin’s cock is slick enough, Khadgar releases it, earning himself a disappointed groan from Anduin. Anduin’s apparent disappointment seems to evaporate, however, when Khadgar straddles his hips and rubs his ass against Anduin’s dick.  
      “You’re not really gonna do this, are you?” Anduin asks, sliding his large hands up Khadgar thighs and watching him through lowered lashes.  
      “Why not?”  
      “Cause it’s probably one of the sexiest things in the world you could do,” Anduin explains, “and I kinda don’t want you seeing me lose my shit and come in thirty seconds. That would be embarrassing.”  
      “Well, I guess you better try and hold back then,” Khadgar purrs with a slight smirk as he scratches through Anduin’s chest hair with one hand and reaches back with the other to steady Anduin’s cock.  
      “Oh _shit_ ,” Anduin breathes out before Khadgar has even moved, and his entire body tenses up like he’s already about to climax just from the idea of what’s going to happen. He arches his hips up a bit, nudging the head of his dick against Khadgar’s ass. Khadgar hisses softly; he is still pretty damn sore from the night before, but he wants this so much that he doesn’t care about the pain.  
      “Ngh’fuck,” he groans out a moment later when Anduin’s cock pushes into him. He starts to care a lot more about the pain, but at the same time, it feels so amazingly good that he just can’t bring himself to stop now. Slowly, very slowly, he pushes back against Anduin’s dick, making it slide deeper, stretching him out. Anduin’s cock curves just right, and when it hits that right spot inside him, Khadgar grunts and digs his nails into Anduin’s chest so hard that he almost draw blood.  
      “No, stop, stop, you gotta—!” Anduin gasps out, but he interrupts himself with a shuddering moan as he comes. His dick jerks and swells inside Khadgar, pumping him full of come, and although it feels really good, it’s not nearly enough to make Khadgar come as well.  
      “Shit,” Anduin pants after a moment. His cock is softening and slowly slipping out of Khadgar’s body. “But I—I told you.”  
      “It’s okay,” Khadgar whispers. Every inch of his body is quivering; he’s so horny that it feels like he’s about to leave his body. “Just—just let me…”  
He shifts a little so that Anduin’s cock slides all the way out of him, then repositions himself a bit so he can rub his dick against Anduin’s belly while leaning down to kiss him. The kiss is nothing like the soft, slow kiss they had shared earlier. It is hard, brutal, and almost frantic; the kind of kiss that will leave you with swollen lips. While he kisses Anduin into the mattress, Khadgar’s hips are jerking back and forth, rutting against Anduin’s belly. The friction feels amazing, and Khadgar is so close that he can almost taste it when someone knocks on the door. Khadgar freezes, and Anduin breaks the kiss and shouts, “What!?”  
      “Uh, my Lord?” someone asks hesitantly from the other side of the door. “The Gilnean emissary has arrived. The king requests your presence immediately.”  
      “Fuck,” Anduin whispers, then calls, “Can’t it wait a bit?”  
      “Not really, my Lord,” is the reply. “They’re all waiting for his lordship. The mage is supposed to be there, too.”  
      “Well, uh, I’ll make sure to tell him if I see him.”  
      “Thank you, my Lord.”  
      “Damn,” Anduin says with an apologetic look up at Khadgar. 

~*~

  
  
      “Good of you to join us, Lord Lothar,” King Menethil as Anduin enters the room. Anduin’s lips are still swollen and slightly bruised as he nods to the king, then his sister, and sits down by the roundtable.  
      “Yes, well, now that the great lion of Stormwind is here, maybe we can finally begin?” the Gilnean emissary says curtly. Anduin doesn’t know the man’s name, but he already dislikes him.  
      “The mage Khadgar still hasn’t arrived,” King Menethil says calmly.  
      “I’m sure we can start without a mage present, your grace,” the emissary says, and Anduin is just about to tell the guy to stuff a certain thing in a certain place when the door opens and Khadgar enters. His robes are all disheveled, clearly put on in a hurry, and his cheeks are still bright pink. There is no room at the table, so Khadgar positions himself against the wall behind Anduin, desperately wishing that his body would just calm down.  
      “Ah, just in time,” the emissary says with a curl of his lip. “Well, then. I am here on behalf of Lord Genn Greymane, ruler of Gilneas. What is it that you want from us?”  
      “As you no doubt have heard, Sir Morris,” the king says with a slight sigh, “a strange race, orcs, has invaded in the south. They have overrun Stormwind, and our scouts are telling us that they are moving north as we speak.”  
      “Yes, Lord Greymane has been informed of that, but what does that have to do with us?”  
The king looks taken aback for a moment.  
      “It has to do with you,” Anduin says, already annoyed, “because they’re gonna end up here, too. We can’t defeat them alone, none of us. We’ll need to unite or they’ll—”  
      “Lord Greymane does not _need_ to do anything,” the emissary interrupts. “What do other kingdoms’ wars concern us?”  
      “It concerns you, because you’ll be next, damn it,” Anduin barks and slams his fist on the table.  
“Don’t you get it? If Lordaeron falls, Gilneas will be next.”  
      “And I suppose your suggestion is that we rally under the Stormwind banner?” the emissary asks, ignoring Anduin’s outburst. “The banner of a child king and his champion?” His eyes dart towards Anduin with a look of pure disdain.  
      “Now look, you—!” Anduin begins, but Taria puts a hand on his wrist to shut him up.  
      “The banner will not be my son’s,” she says with calm determination. “We will choose a common banner. The banner of the Alliance.”  
      “And who would command such an alliance?” the emissary asks nastily.  
      “Lord Lothar will,” King Menethil replies. “He has faced the enemy before, and he is therefore the most capable commander against them.”  
      “Yes, we have heard of Lord Lothar’s conquests,” the emissary says, finally looking at Anduin. “On and off the battlefield.” His eyes dart in Khadgar’s direction, and then he rises from his seat.  
      “I doubt Gilnean soldiers would follow orders from a man of his— _dispositions_ ,” he says.  
      “Okay, you—!” Anduin is halfway up from his seat.  
      “ _However_ ,” the emissary interrupts, “I shall relay your suggestion to Lord Greymane and return with his reply.”  
He turns and leaves.  
      “How does such a dickhead become a diplomat?” Anduin growls when the emissary and his entourage have left the room.  
      “Anduin, please,” Taria says with a sigh. “We don’t need to start a war with another kingdom. One war at a time is more than enough.”  
      “Queen Taria is right,” King Menethil says gravely. “We can only hope Lord Greymane will see reason, although—reason is not what he is known for.”  
Anduin sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose for a moment. Then he glances over his shoulder at Khadgar who looks like he most of all wants to disappear completely. Anduin swears to himself that if that cunt of an emissary made Khadgar feel ashamed, even for a second, he is going to regret it. Anduin sighs again and pats his sister’s hand as he rises from his seat.  
      “May I have permission to withdraw until Lord Greymane’s reply arrives, your grace?” he asks the king.  
      “Yes, we should all see to our other duties,” King Menethil replies with a nod and rises as well. “And we should probably prepare for the eventuality that the Gilnean will not join us.”  
      “Anduin, can I talk to you in private?” Taria asks quietly as the rest of the people around the table get up.  
      “Just a moment, sis, I just gotta—” Anduin looks around to see that Khadgar isn’t in his spot by the wall anymore. In fact, he’s not even in the room at all.  
      “I’ll be right back,” Anduin tells his sister and pecks her cheek before rushing out of the room to look for Khadgar. 

~*~

  
  
Khadgar is sitting in the castle library when Anduin finds him a while later. He’s staring down at an open book, but he isn’t seeing the words.  
      “Hey, why’d you leave?” Anduin asks, putting a hand on Khadgar’s shoulder. “Don’t listen to what that idiot said. He’s a complete asshole.”  
      “I don’t think we should do this anymore,” Khadgar says quietly, still staring at the page and feeling his heart dropping.  
      “Do what?”  
      “This,” Khadgar says. “What we did this morning. I think we should stop.”  
Anduin is quiet for a moment, but Khadgar can feel his grip on his shoulder tightening.  
      “You’re not serious,” Anduin then says, his voice a bit strained. “Just because some shithead—”  
      “I’m not going to sacrifice the entire Alliance,” Khadgar says, pushing to his feet and turning to face Anduin. “If Gilneas doesn’t join us, we won’t stand a chance.”  
      “They haven’t even replied yet,” Anduin says, sounding a lot weaker than he meant to.  
      “But you heard what the man said,” Khadgar argues, his throat tightening. “They won’t follow you if you keep doing this.”  
      “I don’t give a shit,” Anduin spits.  
      “Well, I do!” Khadgar’s voice is rising. “Thousands of lives are on the line, Anduin. We—we can’t do this.”  
Anduin opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. His world is falling apart.  
      “I’m sorry,” Khadgar whispers, taking a step closer and stroking a hand over Anduin’s chest. “I’m really sorry, but it’s just not worth the risk.”  
      “What if it is?”  
      “I’m not willing to take that chance,” Khadgar says, water burning in his eyes. “Not when the stakes are this high.”  
      “So that’s it?”  
Khadgar licks his lips and nods, not trusting his voice not to break anymore. He leans in and brushes a kiss against Anduin’s cheek, then pulls away. With a heavy sigh, feeling like the biggest shit on the planet, he walks past Anduin and leaves. Anduin is frozen in place for a moment after Khadgar has left. Then he picks up the book Khadgar was reading and hurls it across the room with defeated roar. 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this.


End file.
